It is known that the gluABCD operon of Corynebacterium glutamicum encodes a group of proteins of the L-glutamic acid uptake system (non-patent document 1). Although it is known that by disrupting the gluABCD on the chromosome of a microorganism belonging to the genus Brevibacterium, the amount of L-glutamic acid produced is increased (patent document 1), it is not known that the amount of L-glutamine produced is increased.
It is known that strains of Corynebacterium glutamicum from which each of the three ORFs close to each other on the chromosome thereof, i.e., Ncg12653, Ncg12654, and Ncg12655, is separately deleted, are unable to grow on an agar medium with L-glutamine as the only carbon source, but that each strain retains 80% of the L-glutamine uptake capability of the wild strain, and that the strain lacking Ncg12655, compared with the wild type strain, has an L-glutamic acid content in the cell body thereof increased 2 folds, but has only a slightly increased L-glutamine content (non-patent document 2).    [patent document 1] JP-A-2000-270872    [non-patent document 1] J. Bacteriol., 177, 1152-1158 (1995)    [non-patent document 2] J. Biol. Chem., 281, 12300-12307 (2006)